


what do you see (if not you and me?)

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: 2x13, F/M, Season 2, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: when Charley invited him over, the last thing she expected was to spend the night actually talking to Remy. 2x13 continuation.prompt:more of Charley and Remy's talk in 2x13





	what do you see (if not you and me?)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ I imagine Charley texted him before he came over with just “dessert sounds amazing, Remy.” and then he got in his car and came over.

Charley pours short glasses in case their talk doesn’t go over so well. No need to waste good wine on unpleasant conversation. She might need the rest for once he’s gone. Once he’s realized that the future he wants isn’t something he can have with her.

Remy settles down at the table, and that should be her cue to continue the conversation. Now, they’re clothed and in a more neutral setting to really talk about what they could be. But sitting down feels a lot like being trapped.

She walks to the table with their glasses in hand. “Just because I don’t want to think about it, that doesn’t mean that I won’t, Remy.” She hands him his and cups her own while she stands. She already has a kid — a whole teenager with an evolving personality. “I’ve been going pretty much nonstop my whole life. Having another child would mean slowing down when I can barely afford to take my eyes off of the Landrys for a second. You get that, right?”

He opens up his chest. “Explain it to me?”

She practically sighs. “I don’t know if I can.”

Society sees a pregnant woman and constantly tries to judge every decision that she makes. They ask if she’s working too hard, or not working hard enough, or how the father feels about her working at all. They chalk up every decision she makes to her hormones rather than her mind, and these farmers out here wouldn’t even hesitate to drop her if they thought she were making bad decisions. If they thought, or could be convinced, that the only reason she cared at all was because of some thing with a baby, then all of the work she’s put in will be for nothing. It’ll be practice at running a business that never really got off the ground.

Remy’s never had to deal with that level of constant microscopic interrogation, where every choice is questioned. She can’t jump back in to being a new mother again so soon. She can’t walk away from this project just because he wants a future tomorrow. If that what he needs from her, what he really and truly wants, then maybe they can’t do this.

Remy twists the stem of his wine glass. One full circle before he stops and plants his palms on the table. His eyes come up to find Charley’s, and she opens herself up to stare back.

“So,” he clears his throat, “You don’t see forever?”

“I didn’t say that.” She said she wanted to be with him. They only went on their first date a few weeks ago. To talk about anything else at this point is more than just presumptuous, it’s almost irresponsible. It’s unnecessary pressure for something so young. But, he doesn’t seem to see it that way.

“Then what do you see, Charley?“

She sees the brick wall in her kitchen. Her neck strains as she focuses on finding the divots instead of meeting his eyes again. “I don’t know.” Her robe flutters with the wind from her A.C. She’s not cold, per say, but she is more naked than she needs to be for this. More exposed on too many levels at once. She closes her eyes, though, wills a future to form around her. “I see the festival, next year. I meant that, earlier. We do good work together, and we could make it even better on our second try.”

His disappointment seeps into his words. “You see business.”

Her fingers itch to run through her hair. A little tug would be all she needs to ground herself. She sits down instead, though. If they’re on the same level, then maybe he’ll hear her more clearly.

She admits, “It’s easier for me to see business than it is to see anything else.“

Until a few months ago, Davis was her future. He was her dreams, her business, her everything. So, honestly, at this point? Her forever is Micah and her sister and her aunt Vi.

She can see Micah unpacking a dorm room. Or, Violet cooking until she’s so old that she’s half leaning on the counter just to make her pies. A taller Blue’s right there beside her. There’s spades with Nova as her partner, and then Micah when he’s old enough, and Rah’s taken Nova back for himself. Darla’s in a wedding dress, and she spins Blue around a ballroom.

Charley doesn’t even really see herself when she thinks of the future; she sees them. Her family.

Remy could be there. Laughing on the couch during the spades game. He’d probably look good with a baby in his lap. Respectfully talking smack while Micah messes up a book. Remy could glance up, say, ‘Need me to tag in?’

Micah would groan, say, ‘I’ve got it. You’re on diaper duty.’

Maybe Micah’s cut his hair back down by then. He’ll be done hiding from a barbershop, actually okay with sitting down at another man’s mercy again.

 

Remy clears his throat. He sips his wine while Charley brings her eyes back to him. He licks his lips the way he does when he’s frustrated with her. He doesn’t say anything though. No, Remy stashes his words in his puffed up chest. Lets them fester in there until they roll up out of his mouth of their own volition.

She begged him to be with her not even a month ago. She shouldn’t have to do it again so soon. "It might take me some time to see anything else clearly. But I’m not opposed to it. I just don’t want to force something when it’s still so early.”

She doesn’t want to force anything at all. They fell into this relationship before either of them even really knew it was happening, and to be stalled by some borrowed problems?

“What do you see, Remy?” If he expects it to be so easy for her to answer, he must know too. “What’s your future?”

He licks his lips again. They’ll split if he keeps it up. He settles his glass back down onto the counter and parts his lips.

“I don’t want to move,” he says. His eyes settle on her shoulder, which gives them both a nice enough eye line without him actually having to look right at her. “That house is where I became a man. I could change it around a little, but I can’t see myself actually living anywhere else.”

“Okay.” She nods, motions with a lift of her brows for him to continue. She’s fine with staying near St. Joe, though a second property wouldn’t be a bad idea. Vacations are necessary, after all.

“Eventually, my cane should be all over this land. As many farmers as I can convince to take me on. I’ll adjust it as needed. Teach a few classes. Cook for you.”

“That’s the plan?”

He pitches forward. “It’s not so much a plan as an idea, Charley.”

“We stopped our night over an idea?” That sounded judgmental.

He licks his lips again.

She drinks. “I’m sorry, I just —“

“It’s fine. Yes, we stopped our night over an idea, but, baby, I don’t want that idea to be all this is.”

“Neither do I.”

The one good thing about this conversation happening now is that there are no distractions. No one needs them for business. Micah’s gone, Darla’s busy with her family, so it’s just them.

“Okay, we’ll start there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think they'll find a way to make their relationship work?


End file.
